Dragon Ball After Life(Series)
by BFTW
Summary: The Z Warriors now face evil like Utimate Broly,Alcatraz,Core ,Rigor etc.
1. Pilot

7 years before Goku got sent to earth.''Son where are you''.An unknown saiyan said .Bardock went out to find Frieza he needed to talk to him. The unknown saiyan known as Spiral he called his son Alcatraz,but his son was no where to be found in the ship. Vegeta started to reflect on his life and remembered the lost saiyan.''He must be dead by know almost every saiyan died he must be one''.

Vegeta went to find Bulma and asked her what happened to the portal she built when they were fighting Buu. She showed Vegeta the portal he went inside of it he saw a planet that looked like Planet Vegeta ''No its not true!'' Vegeta exclaimed with suprise .Goku went to find Vegeta for their training .Goku asked Bulma where he was she said he went through the portal. He went through the portal and saw Vegeta.

Vegeta was talking to someone who looked like him but with a:beard,a cape and saiyan armour also saw him talking to a person who looked like him only with a:scouter and saiyan armour .He realized he was his father he went over to them.''Kakarot!''Bardock and King Vegeta said let's do a fathers vs sons battle Goku went up against Bardock,Goku and his father started going back and forth. He then transformed into a Super Saiyan so did Goku, Goku used Kaioken X20 and Bardock powered up and got thicker. Meanwhile,a shadow came up and told Gohan that he could make him stronger.

He made Gohan an Ultimate Super Saiyan 4 and the Shadow told Gohan that he was a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. ''You do look a bit small''. Gohan said jokingly. I'm Vegeta's brother Core I was always weaker than Vegeta now I can turn into a Super Saiyan 5. Goku and the rest came back through the portal and went introduced Chi-Chi to Bardock,Chi-Chi asked if he was his father Goku said yes.

Broly was now on another planet getting trained by the Gods mostly Whiss and now was able to turn into a Ultimate Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly said he was going to kill Kakarot,for good. Will Broly kill Goku,Who else was on Planet Vegeta Find out next time on Dragon Ball After Life.


	2. Broly fights the Saiyans

Last time on Dragon Ball After Life,Bardock came to earth,Broly was now able to turn Ultimate Legendary Super Saiyan. ''Broly wait are you sure you want to fight Goku?''Whiss said in concern.''Kakarot is going to die by my hands!''Broly said aggresively.''Dad look what I can do now''Gohan said gleefully.'' Gohan why do you have a tail?!'' Goku said came outside and so did Bardock. He said''is this my grandson Gohan?'' Gohan looked at Bardock like he was a stranger ''Dad who's this?''

''Gohan this my father Bardock'' Goku said. Broly started destroying training robots like crazy.''Kakarot!''Broly said destroying robots.''Broly you look like your ready,let's go.''Whiss said smiling.''Who's that?!''Broly said looking at a hibernating Bills. Broly and Whiss went to Namek and found a Dragon Ball at his feet. After they found all 7 Dragon Balls they got 3 wishes they wished for:unlimited power for Broly,To go to earth and for Broly to be combined with Porunga.

Broly now was stronger than most of The Z Warriors,Broly and Whiss didn't attract much attention,when they came to earth,they went into the city where humans were startled. Broly and Whiss came to where Goku lived and saw Bardock in front of the house.''No is that no it can't be''Bardock said to himself.''Hey!''Bardock exclaimed.''Kakarot?''Broly replied.''No I'm his father!''Bardock said confidently.''Even better.'' Broly said. Bardock charged a strong ki blast and then Broly deflected it Bardock realized Broly was stronger than him. Broly went over to Bardock and started throwing heavy blows after Bardock everyone managed connect. Bardock managed to get few hits on Broly, then Bardock powered up and turned...

SUPER SAIYAN!Bardock started punching Broly everywhere on his face. Broly grabbed Bardock by the face and threw him into the air and used Dragon Blaster. Bardock still didn't give up Bardock was taught Kaioken by Goku. Bardock tapped into his inner power and turned into a Kaioken Super Saiyan ,Gohan was sparring with his father Goku both at their Super Saiyan 4 form.

Vegeta was passing with King Vegeta and saw Broly annhilating Bardock,They went over there to fight the grabbed both Saiyans and started punching and kicking them rapidly.''Broly was ready he has surpassed even a Super Saiyan 3.''Whiss said in his mind. Vegeta charged The Big Bang Attack to the max. So did King Vegeta they combined both attacks and they also turned Super Saiyan.

Will The Saiyans beat Broly,Will Goku surpass Super Saiyan Four find out next on Dragon Ball After Life.


End file.
